


Strawberry coloured threads

by RukiaSR



Category: UNB (Band)
Genre: Chan snaps easily, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Maybe a lovesick jun, Mentioned Daewon, Romance, What Have I Done, mentioned Ko Hojung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaSR/pseuds/RukiaSR
Summary: Junyoung isn't really that fond of complicating his life, but it is something he can't really control no matter how much he wants to. And all thanks to his first real crush.OR Junyoung crushed on Hansollie so hard at first sight his life turned upside down very fast.





	Strawberry coloured threads

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a junsol fic I had as an idea..and the idea ended up turning out to be bigger than I thought so Imma split the fic in parts-I hope you like though

Junyoung likes life to be simple and without any kind of complication, or at least, he tries his best for his own life to be like that. For nothing to actually disturb his trail of thought or take his attention for too long because he just wouldn’t stand for something to distract him for long stretches of time since it would mess with the way he wants to live. At least, that is what he keeps telling himself on the daily.

He doesn’t like for things to get too complicated at all, that is why when he found out that he and his best friend could be roommates he was so comfortable with the idea that he decided to not ever let Yoochan go away from him. That is why when things go bad at his part-time jobs he’d rather quit than stand the asphyxiating stress that would cause him to stand uncalled for situations and-- that is the reason why the mere idea of falling in love is not something that really thrills him that much, among many other many things that Junyoung considers could get in the way he has decided to live his life. Even if at his university and part time jobs there are always girls and guys hitting on him and trying to get his number in many different ways, with many different tactics that he manages to catch on rapidly enough in order to counter quickly.

Falling for someone is not something Lee Junyoung wants to do-at least, not ever since the last real crush he had, which happened to be the one that made him realize he actually liked guys, went nowhere. And not because it wasn’t reciprocated, not because he confessed and was dumped, looked down onto or anything of that sort--but because it was one of those crushes you get while you are out, minding your own business and cupid decides to choose you that day and play with your heartstrings like you are a violin that is playing a melody for a pair of lovers, like you are someone who needs to play a love melody.

He doesn’t want for his heart to play any melody, not to him and most certainly, not to another person either.

And it is silly, he believes. That it only took for him to randomly walk into a shopping mall about three years ago and walk past a Starbucks for him to realize you could crush hard and fast and that it was something he really didn’t want to go through again.

Junyoung still remembers that fleeting blissful feeling he felt that day. He could have sworn he felt his cheeks heat up terribly, his body warm up like he had suddenly developed a fever out of nowhere and in the middle of the summer and they say you can feel butterflies in your stomach? Up to now, Junyoung still believes that if what he felt back then were butterflies for real-then they were really making him take flight on that very spot and feeling like he could actually levitate.

When his mind decides to remind him of that particular instance where he actually felt those so called butterflies and all of those cheesy sappy things, it always takes him back to that café. To that tall boy with huge pretty eyes and visibly soft plump lips, skin like porcelain and blonde hair like he had come out of a fairytale, straight out of a book and into reality only for him to steal his heart with the mere action of existing.

A customer, a simple customer just like he would become in some minutes only to be able to look at him from a closer spot. And even though it wasn’t like he actually wanted to be there, his steps decided to take him there that day and his senses were so alert that he even overheard the voice of the boy placing his order, “Bubble tea, please” soft, calm and small--even from where he was, he remembers he was able to tell the exact tune that boy’s voice had. He even cherishes that little moment in which the boy turned around and their gazes met for some seconds, only for him to avert his gaze seemingly embarrassed and turn around rapidly.

And that was incredibly cute to the point that Junyoung felt smitten even more than he could have imagined.

And out of pure cheesiness, Jun even ordered the same thing as him--but when he turned around on his heels to try and search for the guy and maybe strike a conversation with him, the boy was obviously gone, and Junyoung’s heart with him even though he could still feel it beating out of control.

 _That’s what you get for being a sap_ , was what his mind told him that day. And what his thoughts still tell him when he remembers that crush which- even if insignificant and possibly silly in the eyes of his best friend- still means a lot to him. _Love at first sight_ , or so he wanted to tell himself, but this instance is what still makes him reluctant about the whole love thing-because that made him realize that love shows up quick and can leave you even quicker so, why even bother?

However, that doesn’t change the fact that Junyoung-- ever since then-- decided to take different part time jobs on that mal and on different malls across Seoul with the probably silly idea to run into that guy who stole his heart just by existing and apparently hadn’t given it back, _in three years_.

Junyoung feels pitiful at times, this goes against the philosophy of life he had planned for himself-these feelings still don’t leave him and threaten him to not ever leave. But he doesn’t want to fall in love with someone else for those emotions to actually go away from his heart either, to already leave him alone for real. And at times when he spaces out, these feelings even give him trouble.

 _‘Well, so much for wanting to live a calm quiet life with no complications’_ , Junyoung says to himself every time this happens.

“How come you quitted your job again?!” he hears Kang Yoochan, his best friend since high school and roommate, tell him with a tone filled with skepticism and shock but with a look that gives a “I saw this coming” vibe. Junyoung just looks at the alarmed state Yoochan is at, as though money was the real worry behind his outburst and not him being jobless for a while.

“They didn’t like my laid back attitude I guess” Junyoung shrugs and lets his arms rest next to his sides before placing them inside his jacket’s pockets, rummaging through them while looking for change he currently doesn’t have.

“Do I have to pay for your order now?” Yoochan asks as they both are queuing at a Dunkin Donuts in the food court part of one of the shopping malls Junyoung used to work at part time.

“If you wanna” Junyoung says as he places his hands on Yoochan’s shoulders and rest his chin on top of his own hand while nuzzling the side of his friend’s neck, “I want a strawberry frappe” he mentions as he points at the screen and Yoochan lets out a sigh.

“Only because today you are jobless again” Yoochan replies as he takes out his wallet from his the back pocket of his jeans, “Be glad I am nice and I have a really good part-time job or else we would both be screwed”

A light push on Yoochan’s shoulder follows, “Stop complaining and pay”

“Stop being so pushy or I am going to leave the flat” to this, Junyoung’s reply is to wrap his arms around Yoochan’s middle and nuzzle his neck once more-as if physical contact would ease the other and was the solution to everything, from being jobless to getting that frappe he so craves right now.

“You love me, come on” Junyoung states.

“I stand your behavior maybe more than I should”

When their turn arrives, Yoochan is quick to place the order for both, bubble tea for himself and the strawberry frappe Junyoung asked for.

“So-did it happen again?” Junyoung hears his best friend ask as they both are making their way towards an empty table at an isolated corner of the establishment.

“What did?” Junyoung asks.

“Your daydreaming and spacing out at work” Yoochan states with a frown as he sits down and takes a sip from his drink while Junyoung just shrugs at him again.

“Maybe not” he replies with a grin that ticks his longtime friend off almost instantly.

“Lies Lee Junyoung! Were you spacing the hell out again?” Junyoung doesn’t even want to gaze at Yoochan and he decides that he’d rather take a sip from the drink that he ordered before he loses the will to.  But his disinterest and beating around the bush is so obvious that Yoochan just gives up; he already knows the answer and Jun knows that very well from his irritated expression and his nagging.

It is always the same, getting a part-time job at some café, restaurant, fast food chain or anything along those lines and then, spacing out. Letting his thoughts take him back 3 years ago to something that happened in the span of 5 minutes at a queue or maybe even less. Probably wishing that one day, one of the customers that steps in is that guy who unknowingly messes with his ability to focus at work and that maybe just maybe, gives him his heart back as quickly as he took him.

Junyoung just smiles sheepishly to himself and bites on his bottom lip as he holds his frappe on his hand, kind of wanting to laugh at how his actions are the total opposite of the way he wants to live his life and kind of wanting to scoff because of how silly he feels.

“It has been 3 years-get yourself a boyfriend” his best friend tells him as he begins looking through his phone eagerly and in a rush, probably feeling very done with this whole situation already “I have a coworker you may probably like, he is really sweet and all! His name is Daewon and--”

“I don’t want a boyfriend now” Junyoung cuts him off but Yoochan won’t give up and shows him his kakao chat, holding the phone right in front of him so Jun can see the profile picture of that Daewon guy his best friend is talking about.

“But he is like an angel!” Yoochan protests, pouting at Jun’s lack of interest.

“Okay-if you like him that much, why don’t you date him instead?” Junyoung teases, shutting his eyes tight when Yoochan tries to shove the phone in his face again while insisting he should take a look at this dude, “I told you--I don’t want to complicate my life”

“Lies” Yoochan scoffs as he places his phone back on the table, “You complicate your life because you want to”

And Junyoung finds some truth in that, maybe he really is making his life way more complicated than it should be, “Go date that Daewon guy yourself” Junyoung says as he finishes his drink and takes a look at his phone, wondering if it is already time to return home.

“I won’t date anyone until I see you out of that state”

“Right, Kang Yoochan, right” and Junyoung kind of wants to believe him but he knows he will see his friend crushing on someone else sooner than expected--wasn’t it that sunbae earlier this month? The one that used to be a bodybuilder but then quit it and Yoochan swore left and right that it was because he was very kind and not because he was interested in his physique. And that was only one of the many instances Junyoung could actually list of all the times Yoochan had crushed on sunbaes and random people. Not that he judges him, in fact, he at times thinks it would be better if he could like people so easily and that way he could get over something silly as his own crush.

However, Junyoung can’t deny he is happy he has him as his best friend-because otherwise, he thinks he would have already been kicked out if someone else was his roommate.

“Want to look around the mall if we find some new job for you?” Yoochan asks as they both exit the establishment they were at and Junyoung shakes his head in reply.

“Maybe at some other place--I don’t think they are going to recommend me for any business in this place anyway” he sighs as they both step into the lift that will take them to the first floor and hear the sound of the door closing behind them.

“You really must have screwed up badly”

“It is not my fault okay!”

“How is it not your fault that you get distracted so easily?” and Junyoung wants to reply that it is something he can’t control, that he has tried badly for years but to no avail, that he can’t go and tell his employers that he may or may not get distracted at work because he behaves stupidly and his heart is making him feel like an idiot. But instead he turns around, facing the glass side of the elevator instead of the door and taking a look at the mall-and his eyes fix on a particular spot, the escalator at one of the ends of the shopping mall.

“No way” he whispers and he feels like his heart suddenly stopped beating for some seconds. At the eletric stairs that leads to the third floor of the mall he manages to catch a glimpse of a familiar face, one that hasn’t left him in all this time and which appears to have been carefully engraved in the back of his mind, his mind tell him that he is right, his heart tells him there is no way that he could be mistaken. However he doesn’t want to raise his hopes up, he isn’t even sure if his brain and eyes are just playing tricks on him and what he is seeing right now is just product of his imagination.

But Junyoung swears that he is right and he takes a step forward towards the glass in a haste, both hands placed on it as the elevator has stopped for some seconds on the second floor even though no one steps into it and joins them in the ride towards the first floor, the sound of the bell chiming and the door closing behind him muffle the words he says in a whisper, “Is that…”

“What’s wrong?” Yoochan asks, taken aback by the sudden change in Jun’s behavior and approaches him, a hand on his shoulder as he gazes at the same direction Junyoung’s eyes are fixed at while he is filled with nothing but questions.

His eyes don’t move from that spot, his face is really similar to the one person his heart has wanted to see for so long, his hair is a darker shade now but Junyoung knows he wouldn’t mistake those bright eyes at all-- there is just no way someone else could have those eyes anyway. And even if a logical part of him wants to tell him he is wrong, that can’t be the same guy that has been in his mind for so long-his heart screams he is right. His heart screams, _Lee Junyoung, you are right._

The sight is becoming less and less visible to him as the elevator continues its ride down and down until it reaches the first level, “Junnie?” Yoochan inquires as he sees Junyoung still looking up.

“Channie—give me a moment I…” he begins, but without any prior warning he rushes out of the lift much to Yoochan’s surprise and he doesn’t mind that he is calling out to him and probably even following him because he is running like a lunatic towards the other end of the shopping mall, where the mechanical staircase stands— he hadn’t ever felt like this mall was so huge, but the halls seem longer than ever before and he knows this place by heart after having worked on many establishments there already.

 

It takes him longer than he wishes to reach the staircase and step on it as he still hears his best friend telling him to stop already and Junyoung just keeps trying to scan the halls on the third floor from his spot, even though he knows he won’t be able to see anything from there.

 

“Yah Lee Junyoung! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Yoochan calls out to him from the bottom of the stairs, Jun takes a look at him before stepping on the other escalator that will take him to the third floor, a grin on his face, one that Yoochan can still see even from the place he is standing at, “Damn you Junyoung”

 

Jun hasn’t felt this rush of, what he wants to refer to as, ‘ _adrenaline’_ in such a long time that he can’t help but to feel some kind of foreign happiness because of this situation, “Junyoung-ah! Darned elevators exist for a goddamn good reason and you were in one already just why—“he hears his friend whine as the sound of him being breathless is evident, and at that moment, a hit of realization just tells him that he was really dumb to let his feet drag him in this direction, long strides catapulting him towards the way in which he thought he would reach his destination faster.

 

This is definitely going to be written down on his book of things he shouldn’t do again; not rushing towards a mechanical staircase when you are inside a lift already and, written down in red and capitals, think before you act.

 

When he is finally stepping on the ground of the third floor of the mall, the first thing he does is glance  in every possible direction he can think of, there is just no sight of the person he thinks and is sure he saw and even if there was, he wouldn’t just be able to walk up to him and tell him “Hey hello, you most likely do not remember me at all, but I have had a hopeless crush on you and maybe it is fate that I found you again?”

 

 _Yeah no_ , Junyoung sighs at how stupid he feels and must be looking right now and how much of a madman he must have looked to a lot of the customers walking around the place. Not only that, but in just a few seconds he’s just going to get hell for what he has done, in just a few seconds he will be questioned, be judged and be seen as a total idiot.

 

“Lee freaking Junyoung” he hears his name, alas with a not so endearing adjective attached to it and he rolls his eyes before turning around and taking a few steps back as he sees Yoochan getting nearer, “How dare you do that out of nowhere!?”

 

“I well uh…” he begins hesitating regarding what to say, after all, he thinks that not only does he look like an idiot right now but that he will also sound like an idiot if he does say what happened to him in reality, but the judging look that Yoochan is giving him just makes him rub the back of his neck awkwardly and gaze at the ground like it would be a better place to look instead of Yoochan’s judgmental and pissed off expression, “Sorry about that…”

 

“I hadn’t ever seen you like that—just what the hell happened there?”

 

Junyoung ruffles his hair in exasperation, _just how dumb of him to run in search of a product of his imagination_ , it even makes him feel ashamed, “Nothing”

 

“Don’t tell me it was nothing! You ran like a looney there—just what on earth Lee Junyoung”

 

“Fine, I am a looney” Junyoung shrugs and lifts his gaze from the ground, “Blame it on my being jobless today—I am beginning to see things today”

 

“See things?” he hears Yoochan asks but he quickly turns around and walks in the opposite direction, as if he wanted to head to the other side of the mall, as if the reason that leaded to his sudden energy outburst was on that direction, waiting for him. Though it would be silly to believe, since he is the one has been into this crush for years. Maybe curiosity is getting the better of him but he can’t help it—he really doesn’t believe that the guy that made him rush, that hopeless crush that should have been but a fleeting feeling on a summer afternoon three years ago, is in that direction. That logical side of him tell him he is not but is met with the ramblings of his heart, that babbling telling him to just head that way, _you’ve waited for this just walk that way_.

 

“Junyoung?”

 

“Have you ever believed in destiny, Channie?” Junyoung suddenly asks much to the surprise of the other boy who halts his steps as the question reaches his ears and his system processes this information. Destiny is quite a complicated thing and not a concept that simple to understand on a daily basis, it is like a roulette in which you may or may not like the result but at times it feels like some instances of it are just right and meant to happen.

 

“Where would that come from?”

 

“I…” Junyoung whispers as he halts his stride and stands just at the spot that marks the middle of the hall, his eyes fixing on an unopened establishment that he hadn’t seen before, but then again, he had been working on the fourth floor so how was he to pay attention to which store leaves and which store comes in?, “I think it could be that string of fate?”

 

“Wow—cheesy, extremely”

 

And Junyoung laughs at his probably lame half statement-half question thing, “I may or may not believe in that now”

 

“Who the hell are you and what did you do my friend?”

 

And Junyoung smiles a smile that tries to mask his embarrassment at the whole situation but fails miserably to. And he knows, he can feel how his cheeks are getting tinted in different shades of pink and his heart feels unbelievably happy to the point he can’t really begin to comprehend. It isn’t the running, it certainly isn’t that he is out of breath due to all the running. It is the freaking butterflies he felt on that day, three years ago. And they feel the same, if not stronger.

 

Junyoung believes he can now complicate his life a little bit and it wouldn’t be so wrong. It does feel good, it feels blissful after all. And he would love to feel this rush of energy, these butterflies in his stomach any day, every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was okay--I apologize in advance if I angst midway. And hope to listen to your impressions if possible. (Ship junsol, they are too cute for my heart)
> 
> You can find me at my : [twitter](https://twitter.com/rukiasrsr) =)


End file.
